thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
NWR Origins
NWR Origins is a mini-series of nine episodes that portrays the history of the NWR engines. It began airing airing on December 3, 2015 and will finish hopefully in Late January. These will celebrate the 70th anniversary of the RWS and the 100th anniversary of the NWR. About There will be nine episodes. They will be focused on Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Donald, Douglas, and Oliver. Gordon and Oliver's episodes will be two parts. James's story will be Thomas and the Breakdown Train from his point of view, and Percy, Toby, and Duck's history will not be shown as their arrival was already told in the Railway Series and TV series. It will show what happened with Donald & Douglas's plan to sneak both engines onto Sodor, and Oliver's run from scrap. The first five episodes will take place from 1915-1925, while episode 6 in 1945, episode 7 in 1959, and episode 8-9 in 1967. Episodes # Tank Engine Mixup (Thomas) # Two's Company (Edward) # The Trouble with Three (Henry) # Pride of the LNER (Gordon, Part 1) # Disgrace of the LNER (Gordon, Part 2) # Splendid Red (James) # Smuggling from Scotland (Donald and Douglas) # Great Western End (Oliver, Part 1) # Great Western Escape (Oliver, Part 2) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Donald & Douglas * Oliver * Sir Topham Hatt I * Sir Topham Hatt II * Toad * 98462/Alfred * 87546/Crovan * Eagle the Red Engine * Duck * Neil * Clive * Matthew * Wallace * No. 107 * Jinty * Adam * William * Thompson * Jeremy * Boris * Chris * Paul * Isabel * Reporter * Gresley the Gren Express Engine (not named) * D261 (Credited as Scottish Diesel) * Old Stuck-Up (Credited as the Blue Class 40) * Stupid the Scottish Controller (not named) * Flying Scotsman (does not speak) * Pip and Emma (do not speak) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Stepney (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Rosie (cameo) * No. 106 (cameo) * No. 109 (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Boco (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * Bear (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Spiteful Brake Van (cameo) * Sidney (cameo, but just as a Scottish diesel) * Wretch (possible cameo) Dulcie, D199, 'Arry, Bert, The Small Engines, Patrick the Class 40 diesel, S.C.Ruffey, and the Skarloey Engines may also appear. Cast * Thomas: JakerBraker123 * Edward: EnterprisingEngine93 * James: Andrew Homer * Donald and Douglas: Carson0802200 * Oliver: The Peel Godred Branch * Toad: Donald9andDouglas10 * 98462: DarthWill3 * Eagle: Kanefan701 * No. 107, Reporter, Jinty and William: 22Tesla * Everyone Else: Thomas1Edward2Henry3 Trivia * This is not a remake of The Adventure Begins. ''In T1E2H3's universe as well as the Railway Series, the engines arrived in order of their numbers, with Thomas being the first in 1915. * A teaser trailer was released on September 25, and a full trailer with footage from the first two episodes was released on October 21. A second trailer, with actual dialogue, was released on November 12. The final trailer was released on November 30, and used music from the trailer for the movie ''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. * T1E2H3's timeline of Sodor events differs from the general fan accepted timeline. The events of the Three Railway Engines ''takes place in 1924, while every subsequent book takes place the year before the publish date. (ex. ''Thomas the Tank Engine takes place in 1945) * The reason there are no episodes dedicated to Percy, Toby, and Duck is because it was already shown in the RWS and TV series how they arrived. T1E2H3 stated that their episodes would just be remakes of the TV episodes, which would be uninteresting. * Originally, there was going to be an episode dedicated to Diesel which would show what happened whilst Duck was at Wellsworth. However, it was cut because it would add another long story that would require work. * This is the first time voice actors are used since The Search for Smudger. * The episodes will get darker as they progress. * Filming began on September 6, 2015. * Gordon and Oliver's stories will be two part episodes. * The engines will be portrayed in the following liveries: Thomas in his LB&SCR maroon, Edward in his Furness Railway maroon, Gordon in his LNER Green, James in his L&YR black, and Oliver in his BR dark green. * If the series is successful, a sequel series may be made in late 2016. Gallery